


Игры

by leoriel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку "Чарльз просит Эрика приковать самого себя к металлической кровати, как Эмму, но не трогать горло. Кинк Эрика на контроль надо собой, добрый садист Чарльз, асфиксия, все по взаимному согласию"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры

– Ты издеваешься?   
Забавно наблюдать, как легко у Эрика возбуждение переходит в злость: его разум в такие моменты похож на плавящийся металлический шар.   
Чарльз пожимает плечами:  
– Я лишь выполнил твое желание, мой друг.   
Эрик морщит лоб и отодвигается на другой конец кровати. Спинка у нее бронзовая.   
– Они из пластика.  
Долбаные десять лет Эрик сидел в пластиковой тюрьме, ел пластиковыми вилками с пластиковых тарелок, стоящих на пластиковом подносе. У его охранников были пластиковые пистолеты с пластиковыми пулями. Даже корешки книг, которые иногда разрешалось выписывать из тюремной библиотеки, были пластиковыми. Рации, зажигалки, ремни на поясе охранников. И наручники тоже. Возможно, это те самые, судорожно думает Эрик.   
Он не прав. Чарльз купил их в отделе детских игрушек. Эрик смотрит на пластиковые наручники, словно они в любой момент могут на него напасть.   
– Настоящие сложнее достать.   
Это ложь – сейчас, с телепатией, когда он вернул контроль над собственным разумом и даже заглянул в будущее, Чарльз в состоянии достать все, что угодно.   
– С тем же успехом я мог бы и сам себя заковать, – щурится Эрик. – Как тогда Эмму.   
– Мог бы, – соглашается Чарльз.   
Эмма мертва, и все равно Эрику больно о ней вспоминать. Это даже не сочувствие; скорее преклонение перед произведением искусства, которое варвары разбили на куски.   
Прищур превращается в недовольную гримасу. Прошло уже столько лет после Кубы и даже после Вашингтона, но все равно Эрик мгновенно реагирует на вторжение в свой разум. Прежде, чем оборвать контакт, Чарльз чувствует его злость.   
– Или заковать в наручники тебя самого, чтоб ты понял – это нихрена не смешно!   
Чарльз долго молчит, а затем говорит то, что говорил уже тысячу раз; если верить так и не случившемуся будущему – повторит еще тысячу.   
– Если не веришь мне, не стоило снимать шлем.  
Тогда Эрик от слов переходит к делу: начинает расстегивать на себе брюки, буквально срывает рубашку. К перемене его настроения Чарльз (почти) не имеет отношения. Это загадка.   
Как в шахматах – предвкушая ход, Эрик всегда смотрит с такой же отчаянной жаждой. Только в шахматах он старается сразу просчитывать тактику ответного удара.   
– Да что мне сделать, чтобы…   
– Чтобы «что»?   
Чтобы все было, как раньше? Чтобы ты простил меня? Чтобы у тебя не отказывали ноги? Чтобы привести мутантов к процветанию и благоденствию?   
Эрик может иметь в виду все, что ему угодно - Чарльз не хочет этого знать. И не собирается лезть к нему в голову, пропади оно все пропадом: давно минувшее будущее, смерть Джона Кеннеди, наручники, убийство Шоу. Чужая злость теперь ощущается почти как собственная.   
– Смотри, – говорит Эрик. Гораздо больше Чарльзу хочется послать его к чертовой матери.   
Спинка кровати выкована в виде виноградной лозы. Мгновение, и она оживает: медленно расплетаются ветки, следом за листьями ягоды тянутся вверх, а не висят мертвыми бронзовыми гроздями. Эрик поднимает руку, и металл обвивает указательный палец. Когда он в последний раз скрывался в особняке, детишки успели полюбить его фокусы.  
Это хорошее воспоминание, и стоило бы сосредоточиться на нем – не на наглой ухмылке Эрика или том, как легко металл касается кожи. Но не выходит.  
Эрик берет его за руку, гладит пальцами обратную сторону ладони. Иногда тактильные ощущения могут спровоцировать непроизвольный телепатический контакт.   
Мысли Эрика больше не похожи на плавящийся металлический шар – может быть, в глубине все еще бушует пламя, но на поверхности злость сменяется умиротворением. Будто жарким летним днем с головой нырнул в холодную воду.   
Металл холодный, текучий, готовый принять любую форму. Управлять им потрясающе; читать мысли человека, который управляет им, потрясает не менее.   
Чарльз не сразу замечает, как в реальном мире придвигается ближе. Эрик кладет руку ему на плечо и целует, и он, не задумываясь, отвечает на поцелуй. В отличие от Чарльза, Эрик придает огромное значение физическим ощущениям; для него реально только то, что можно потрогать, присвоить, подчинить себе.   
С этим можно поспорить, и подсмотренная у Эрика фантазия с каждой минутой выглядит все соблазнительней. Чарльз подается вперед, Эрик упирается в спинку кровати. Отлично.  
Бронзовая лоза обвивается вокруг его горла, сковывает по рукам и ногам. Чарльз ждет сопротивления и уж точно злости, но Эрик спокоен. Все это кажется ему забавным и немного заводит.   
В Вашингтоне было иначе. Вашингтон ударил по его гордости, однако тогда дело было всего лишь в долгом отсутствии практики. Эрик уверен, что электроны, мельчайшие частички металла могут двигаться быстрее скорости мысли. Может быть, он прав, может быть, нет.   
На самом деле такие теоретические тонкости никого из них не заботят.   
Эрик не может сдвинуться с места, и от того прикасаться к нему особенно приятно. Чарльз слышит, как лихорадочно бьется его сердце, но целует совсем не так, как того хочется Эрику: сначала гораздо медленней, потом чуть более страстно и бестолково, когда становится сложно сдерживаться.   
Чарльз почти убедил себя, что физические ощущения – лишние; профессора Ксавье сложно представить стонущим от желания или корчащимся от боли. Но Эрик каждый раз напоминает ему, что это утопия. Если ты не испытываешь боль, то не можешь испытать удовольствие. _Боль означает, что ты еще жив, Чарльз. И я хочу тебя еще сильнее, чем хочешь меня ты._  
Он закрывает глаза, когда Чарльз проводит языком вдоль ключиц, руками оглаживает ребра. У Эрика много шрамов; перебирать их языком все равно что рисовать карту.   
Металлическая лоза держит крепко, но Эрик умеет оборачивать обстоятельства в свою пользу. Он все еще может шевелить кистью, и когда Чарльз целует его в живот, проводит пальцем по скуле.   
Прикосновение обдает жаром. Отвлекает.  
 _Я представлял тебя. Ты лежал на моем месте, и я прикасался к тебе, прикасался к металлу, и это…_  
– Потрясающе, – вслух перебивает его Чарльз.   
Медлить больше нет сил, все викторианское воспитание летит к черту. Чарльз проводит языком вдоль головки его члена и берет в рот. Каждый раз он совершает одну и ту же ошибку – забывает, насколько щедро одарила Эрика природа; затем давится, сплевывает, ругается, и все равно продолжает. Чужие мысли, желания, стоны мешаются с его собственными так, что не отличить.   
У Эрика сбивается дыхание. Бронзовая лоза слишком сильно обвилась вокруг горла, и Чарльз останавливается, пытается притормозить.   
Когда с трудом контролируешь собственные мысли, опасно играть с чужими. Это первый урок о телепатии, который он усвоил; обидно вот так облажаться – и вместе с тем приятно. Чарльз не помнит, когда последний раз терял над собой контроль.   
_Тебе не нужно ничего контролировать._   
Соглашаясь, Чарльз отпускает вожжи – хотя все равно остается в чужих мыслях, – и металл отступает, но только на самую малость. Эрик пытается не высвободиться, а прикоснуться. Потереться о ткань брюк. Ему хочется большего.   
_Чарльз, я не теряю контроль над металлом, даже когда теряю контроль над собой._  
Мысль, пожалуй, слишком длинная для предоргазменного экспромта, но укол попадает в цель. Чарльз снова ныряет в его сознание и ловит волну. Эрик единственный, с кем можно не останавливаться и не бояться, что возьмешь слишком много; Эрик не против, чтобы его контролировали.   
_Чарльз._  
Чарльз целует его, проводит по зубам языком, засасывает нижнюю губу. Эрик стонет и толкается ему в руку со страстью человека, который мечтает кончить.   
А своих целей он добивается всегда. 

Впервые за долгое время тело и разум охватывает полузабытая нега; оргазм Эрика чувствуется, как свой собственный. И с удивлением Чарльз понимает, что это действительно так.   
– Я соврал, – голос у Эрика немного сиплый, но поначалу Чарльз не обращает внимания. Открытие несколько ошарашивает. Есть вещи, которые вы никогда не хотели о себе знать.   
– В чем?   
– Что никогда не теряю контроль над металлом.   
Чарльз хочет попросить объяснений, но затем опускает взгляд и видит его шею. Металл исчез, свернулся на спинке кровати, только вот...   
– Твою ж мать!   
Нельзя сказать, что металл исчез без следа. Удивительно, как Эрик вообще может разговаривать.   
Чарльз не должен был поддаваться, должен был проконтролировать, должен был… К черту! Никогда больше он не подвергнет жизнь Эрика опасности по такой эгоистичной причине. Должны же иметься более… гуманные способы.   
_Ну, это был действительно незабываемый секс. Я впечатлен, Чарльз. Определенно стоило того, чтобы ближайший месяц носить одни водолазки._


End file.
